


Hotel Nights With a Demon

by gummyrubi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, M/M, PWP, Smut, hotel room, that's all there is to this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Hyde and Licht get up to some fun in their hotel room after a fight.





	Hotel Nights With a Demon

Licht sighed as he closed the door behind him before slumping against it. Being an angel was never too much trouble unless he was constantly surrounded by demons. Which he was now, thanks to that useless hedgehog. Still, if it meant getting rid of all those demons that were plaguing the world, he would be more than happy to do it.

He needed to shower and sleep so he could recharge for tomorrow. Ever since he met Mahiru his days seemed to be filled with more demons than usual and Licht's energy was only so much especially around such exhausting characters.

He removed his backpack, gently lowering it onto the bed because he just got this one after his other one got its wings ripped off. Licht scowled as he took off his hoodie and his boots too. He eyed them—realistically he knew he couldn’t keep them on at all times (like in the shower) but he definitely felt better when he had them on. And to think they came from that shitty hedgehog.

Licht rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and walked into the bathroom. He took two steps in and felt something reach out from behind him in the dark. He whirled around and flipped the switch.

Hyde’s smile revealed his fangs and it made Licht narrow his eyes. “Did I scare you, Angel Cakes?” He dodged the two kicks Licht sent his way and grinned even more.

“Get out, shit-rat.” Those dark blue eyes made a shiver run up Hyde’s spine.

And he liked it.

“I just wanted to see how my lil’ angel was doing.” Licht did get pretty badly scraped up in the fight earlier but Hyde wasn’t that much better off. Of course, he was immortal so there was that.

“I’m fine. I just want to shower and sleep so get. Out.” Licht kicked him but Hyde dodged it again.

“Then, what if we showered together?” Hyde took a step closer to him, red eyes staring deep into blue, confident.

Licht’s expression didn’t change for a solid minute while Hyde’s already started to falter. “Lichtan?”

“I’ll shower alone.”

“Oh.”

Licht looked away. “Give me half an hour.”

Hyde lit up, arms out to hug him but Licht kicked him in the chest and sent him flying out of the bathroom, landing on the bed. Licht slammed the door shut and sighed.

Demons were so annoying.

* * *

 

He took a little longer than half hour, really taking his time relaxing in the warm water he showered with. He was happy that Crantz always set him up with nice rooms whenever they had to stay in hotels which was more often than he liked.

He put on a long white button-down shirt that went down to about mid-thigh, he wasn’t quite sure whose it was since it was much too big on him and it wasn’t like Hyde was that much bigger than he was. He only buttoned up the bottom few buttons because he wasn’t about to walk out of the bathroom naked since he didn’t want to make it seem like he was eager to spend some time with his annoying hedgehog.

He couldn’t help the frown that spread across his face when he noticed Hyde was already laying in bed waiting for him, stripped down to just his pants and a cocky grin on his face.

Licht nearly turned around right there but Hyde called out to him, scrambling to the end of the bed and reaching a hand out. “Lichtan, come back my sweet angel.”

Licht turned around but looked unimpressed and stayed right where he was.

The sounds of the nightlife outside provided a soothing ambience—if this didn’t work out with Hyde tonight (because Licht had a low tolerance for this demon) then he could always go out on the balcony and just enjoy the night, feeling the soft breeze through his hair.

Hyde disappeared from his spot on the bed and reappeared right behind Licht who instinctively kicked him and sent the amused vampire back a few feet.

“Lichtan, your foreplay is aggressive tonight.”

The vampire only laughed when an annoyed Licht kicked him again because one second he missed and the next second Hyde had Licht pressed against the wall and they were kissing.

It wasn’t soft—their kisses usually weren’t, what with the built up passion between them—and Licht could feel the way Hyde’s hands settled on his waist, sliding down lower until he pulled up the bottom of Licht’s shirt.

The next moment was a blur as Licht flipped their positions and pushed Hyde backward, watching him with unimpressed blue eyes when he landed on the ground. Licht put his foot on Hyde’s chest, staring down at him.

Hyde whistled, “Loving the view, angel-chan.” He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers up from Licht’s ankle, hardly wincing when Licht stepped down a little harder.

This wasn’t the first (and if one asked Hyde, definitely not the last) time they’d had sex and only a couple times it was gentle and sweet. There had been soft words and breathy sighs and tears that got kissed away.

That was a nice time.

This wasn’t one of those times.

But they liked it this way a lot too.

Licht removed his foot from Hyde’s chest and instead stepped so Hyde was between his legs. Licht lowered himself to straddle his hips and leaned forward, catching Hyde’s lips in a kiss while he lazily ground down on Hyde’s crotch.

Hyde’s hands caught Licht’s, squeezing them once before Licht found himself lifted into the air then his back hit the wall causing it to shake a little under the force. Licht’s legs went around Hyde’s waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Hyde’s hands settled under his thighs to hold him up with ease.

Red stared into blue as Hyde pressed forward mouthing at Licht’s neck, fangs teasing, lightly grazing the skin but never breaking it.

Licht’s hand carded through blonde hair gently a moment then he _pulled_ , yanking Hyde away from his neck and all the vampire could do was smirk.

“Lichtan is playing hard to get but,” Hyde shifted them so they were even closer, without any space between them, “I can feel you want to get this moving as much as I do.”

“Shut up, Hyde.” Licht was hard. He didn’t get off on fighting, or even fighting with Hyde, but it was this _thing_ they had. They could argue and fight over every little thing but they were still Eve and Servamp. There was a bond, whether they wanted it or not, and there was trust. They both played around like this a lot too and Licht knew he could give as good as he could take, that Hyde wouldn’t have to treat him like he was fragile, that he could trust this vampire wanted this as much as he did. Wanted him as much as he did.

Hyde was hard too. It wouldn’t take long before they were doing more than just fooling around like this.

They were finally in bed some minutes later, the lamp by the bed a casualty tonight. Along with the chair closest to them, a victim to Licht’s kick.

The lack of a lamp kept the light minimal but it worked out, because Licht didn’t always want the lights on when they did this. If the lamp hadn’t broken, Hyde would’ve turned it off either way.

There was soft moonlight streaming in from their window draping everything in a silver glow.

Hyde had slowly unbuttoned Licht’s shirt (it didn’t matter whose it was, Licht didn’t like his clothes getting ripped outside battles, and even then it pissed him off) and was tugging his boxers down when Licht stopped him.

“Where are the things?”

Hyde stopped, leaned over to the drawer by the bed and rummaged around for a few moments longer than necessary until he sighed and sat up with something in his hand. “We've got lube but no condoms.” He spun the little bottle around and watched as Licht's eyes narrowed on it, before settling on him. Licht would decide what to do and Hyde would go along with it, even if it was calling quits to their intimacy for the night. It was nearing two in the morning and they really ought to be asleep by now but, “Fine, but next time be a little more prepared.”

Hyde grinned and lunged forward to kiss Licht again.

The vampire trailed kisses down Licht's neck, fangs teasing at his skin the lower he went, down his chest, kissing his stomach, further and further down, until he was gently sucking on Licht’s inner thighs, just enough to leave marks.

Hyde loved everything about Licht, but one of his favorite things about him were his perfect legs. One thing he secretly liked was when Licht wrapped his thighs around his neck. He couldn't die, but if he could, that's how he would choose to go.

Licht was trying to steady his breathing under Hyde as the vampire removed his boxers, tossing them somewhere behind him then turning all his attention to the already dripping cock in front of him.

Hyde licked his lips and was quick to lap up the precum.

“Hyde…” Licht breathed out and Hyde took that as his cue.

Several minutes later, Licht’s cock in Hyde's mouth, one hand twisting at the base, Hyde's other hand going lower, his finger probing at Licht's entrance before finally sliding in, slick with lube, Licht couldn't help it. He arched his back as he came suddenly, shooting his warmth down Hyde's throat who eagerly swallowed him all down. Licht took a few breaths to settle down, blue eyes looking down at Hyde, watching as the vampire pulled off Licht and continued to lick and kiss him. “Sorry,” Licht muttered, a little shy. He meant to give Hyde a warning so he'd have the chance to pull off.

Hyde sucked his sensitive dick a few more times before pulling back with a pop. “You taste so good, Lichtan.” his words were so tender and honest Licht couldn't look him in the eyes.

“Sh-shut up.” Licht's face turned red but he didn't have the energy to push him away as Hyde sat up again, removing his pants and boxers now, so Licht was the most clothed with his still open shirt.

Since becoming intimate with each other, Hyde had since discovered that Licht was the type who felt the most sated when he could come multiple times before they finished.

Licht flipped them over, rubbing his hardening cock against Hyde's, pulling a couple soft moans from the vampire.

Oh his beautiful angel, he loved seeing him like this.

Hyde’s cock twitched when he thought back to the first time Licht had ridden him, the way those powerful legs of his trembled after he came, the shaky way he lifted himself off of Hyde, his cheeks flushed a dark red that spread to his chest.

Licht narrowed his eyes at him, lifting himself up so their dicks weren't touching anymore. “If your mind is somewhere else, I'm just going to sleep.”

Hyde grinned, settling his hands on Licht’s hips and guiding him back down so they could touch again. “Babe, you're the only thing on my mind right now.”

Hyde sat up, touching his nose against Licht's, chuckling when Licht rubbed them back. Hyde gently pushed Licht until he was flat on his back. He searched for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers liberally with it then sliding them back inside Licht.

“Be careful, shit-rat.” Licht warned, trembling as Hyde's fingers worked their way inside him, stretching him out.

“Always.”

Eventually Licht was ready, and with one last sigh, Hyde settled so that he was lined up with Licht's entrance.

Hyde slowly pushed in, reveling in how hot Licht felt inside, his dick sliding into him. Licht's breath caught until he felt Hyde push all the way in, then he took short, shallow breaths. He put his arms around Hyde's neck and pulled him down, kissing him eagerly, moaning when his tongue met Hyde's. They stayed kissing like that for a while—Licht had found that he liked how Hyde felt inside of him, he liked feeling full and connected with his vampire, liked just waiting like this. Hyde never moved until Licht gave the greenlight, for now content with being inside him as Licht kissed him again and again, trying to pull him in as close as possible, their bodies leaving no room between them.

His angel was clingy while they fucked and Hyde enjoyed every second of it.

After a few more minutes, Licht finally pulled back from the kissing and within a moment, had reversed their positions so Hyde laid under him. Licht smiled at the dazed look in those red eyes that betrayed how seriously turned on he was while he slowly sunk down, inch by inch until he was fully seated on Hyde's cock again.

And then he started moving.

Hyde let out low groans, “You're really into this tonight, Lichtan.”

Licht looked down with a smirk. “You're not one to talk.”

They spoke soft words to each other as they moved together, Hyde's hips coming up to meet Licht's until his Eve put a hand on his chest and pushed him down.

“Let me.”

Hyde was content in letting Licht do all the work, so he just settled his hands on Licht’s gorgeous thighs, kneading them all the while.

Licht arched his back as he came, thick, white ropes coating Hyde’s hand that stroked him through it. He clenched down hard, halting Hyde’s movements and pulling his orgasm from him at last.

The continuous warmth that Hyde shot into him made Licht feel full and sated. He'd never say it, but the Eve didn't think he'd have to. Licht took in heavy breaths while he came down from his high, his blue eyes finally looking at the vampire beneath him. His dick twitched when he watched the way Hyde brought his hand to his lips and licked the cum off it.

“Not bad, Hyde.”

Hyde smirked at him, red eyes looking a bit too devious for Licht’s liking. He flipped them over and Licht startled at suddenly looking up at his vampire. His unbuttoned shirt feel open, revealing all the marks Hyde had sucked on his skin, the sheen of sweat, the rise and fall of his chest. Licht narrowed his eyes at him, distrustingly.

Hyde pulled out of him slowly, teasing a little by pushing in just a bit before pulling out completely. Licht winced at the feeling—the emptiness that followed.

“Bastard.”

“Now now, Lichtan, is that really a way to talk to the man who just rocked your world?”

“Don't get so cocky, demon bastard.” Licht shoved at him but Hyde didn't budge, instead he leaned forward, smirk never leaving his face.

Licht was about to call out his lead when he felt Hyde’s fingers inside him again and he gasped. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” Hyde had two fingers inside him, curling this way and that; Licht was too over-stimulated by then so he squirmed.

“Stop that, shit-rat.”

Hyde stopped, but only enough to curl his fingers _right_ there and Licht was coming again.

Except he wasn't because he already came twice in the last hour and this time he came dry. It wasn't often he had those and they always left him feeling lightheaded but in _such_ a good way. Licht didn't have the energy to glare because all he could focus on was the hazy room and the way his chest rose up and down. He avoided looking at Hyde’s satisfied face.

Hyde looked smug as he pulled out his fingers and Licht felt Hyde’s cum spill out. Licht didn't get a chance to complain before Hyde’s fingers were back.

“Next time, your shitty dick isn't going anywhere near me without a condom.”

Hyde looked downright devilish—because he was a demon of course—as he finished scooping his own cum out of Licht. Seeing all of that spill out of him nearly got Hyde going again. “My, my, Lichtan, are you already planning our next time?”

This time Licht did kick him with his lead already on and he sent Hyde crashing through the wall.

“My sweet angel is so mean to me,” Hyde whined from his pile of ruble. Crantz was going to be so upset with them about the repair costs. Again. Licht scoffed while finding some tissues to finish cleaning himself up.

“Die, demon.”

“I must've gotten more out of you than I thought if that's the best threat you have.”

Crantz really was upset with them the next day, when he found out how much it would be to repair three walls and a window in this hotel.

And if he noticed Licht seeming more mellow and Hyde looking even more smug than usual while Licht chased him with intent to kill, Crantz decided to turn a blind eye because he really didn't want to know the details.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting for this fandom ! So I'm just gonna leave this here and run :D  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk more servamp with me :D


End file.
